Why Hungary Likes Yaoi
by wolfy1324
Summary: Oneshot of GilbertxElizabeta. Gilbert wonders why Elizabeta came to love yaoi so much and decides to ask...


Hetalia Oneshots  
Title: Why Hungary likes yaoi  
Word count: 832  
Rating: T  
Couple: Elizabeta (Hungary) and Gilbert (Prussia)  
Other characters involved/mentioned: Austria, Turkey/Ottoman Empire, Mongolia  
Warning: Some-what OOC, mild swearing, a little spoiler?

"Hey, Elizabeta, I have a question." Gilbert said casually in his usual authorities tone, yet still weary of the mockingly shiny frying pan in her other hand. The Hungarian girl looked at him curiously, "Hm, what is it Gilbert?"

"How and why did you get to like yaoi…?" he said, his face turning bright red with embarrassment at such a private, and awkward, question. He now regretted asking the question as he felt the smaller, softer hand twitch in his big, calloused ones. Grimacing, he awaited the blow of the deadly frying pan. "Why this all of the sudden?" instead she countered back with a question of her own.

Gilbert scratched the back of his head with his free hand wondering if he should say "I'm just awesome like that." or "Uh…." He decided to go with "Uh… because…" he trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Because…?" Elizabeta prompted eager to get away from the embarrassing subject, well embarrassing on her part at the least. He didn't answer. Walking down the silent dirt path littered with plants and trees, an awkward silence blanketed the couple. Whenever their eyes met, they would turn red with embarrassment.

"Because I just figured I wanted to know how my girlfriend got interested in that… is that so wrong? And 'cause I'm just awesome like that." Gilbert finally said after another moment of total silence. Elizabeta sighed, knowing that Gilbert would keep pestering her until she spilled her reasons. She wondered if she shouldn've gotten together with Austria instead...

"Ok, fine. You know how I thought I- no _we _thought that I was a guy when we were younger…?" Gilbert nodded, the yellow chick, or Gilbird as other nicknamed it, always on top of Gilbert's head nodded along with the owner. He blushed, remember how she had so easily answered "yes" when he asked if she had a penis... Hopefully praying for his "sins" in the church, God has forgiven him. "Well… I liked another… guy…"

Hungary was startled and quickly raised her frying pan as Gilbert turned and grabbed her shoulders and shook. "WHAT the hell! You like another _guy_?" he yelled at her. Elizabeta was about to laugh, until she realized he was _dead _serious. His usual jerky attitude had disappeared and his red eyes were laced with confusion and… hurt? All thoughts of Austria and doubt left her mind then, only keeping her attention to the Prussian man in front of her.

Gilbert looked at Elizabeta, his own red eyes meeting with her wide green ones, confused on how his childhood "friend" could have liked another. Well, he had accidentally groped her quite often, teased her, made fun of Austria, and much more, but that wasn't enough for her to _hate _him in the past, was it? He had always watched over her, beating to crap out of guys who bothered or harrassed her (Turkey and Mongolia, not to mention Gilbert himself). Nobody knew of that though since he threatened Turkey and Mongolia to keep their mouth's shut about the incident. Gilbert had always felt annoyed or his heart twitched, but not _jealous_, never _jealous _of Austria, whenever he saw Hungary looking happier with Austria than she ever did with the awesome Prussia himself.

"H-Hey, at least let me finish!" Elizabeta yelled, bringing down the frying pan on Gilbert's head, but not as hard as usual. She stepped over his twitching body and quickly continued. "Like I said. I liked a guy when I thought I was a guy, hence me starting to like yaoi, though it was kinda awkward thinking about it back then though."

"So? Who was it?" Gilbert asked impatiently. Cracking his knuckles, he couldn't wait to beat the shit out of the guy she would name.

She looked at him exasperated; surprised he didn't figure it out yet. "Who was the blond/silver haired guy I hung out with?"

"Is it Ludwig? YOU liked my BROTHER instead of awesome ME?" Gilbert was shocked. Of course, he would still beat the shit out of his brother after this though if that turned out to be true, hopefully it isn't.

She brought the frying pan down, hard. "Idiot! It's you!" she huffed at him.

Gilbert's expression was most peculiar though, the large bump on his head added to the comical sight of him on the ground in pain. His face showed a mix of emotions between confusion, hope, joy, and much more. He broke into a smile, widening at Elizabeta's confusion. He quickly got up and gave her cheek a quick kiss, something he normally never would of done. Elizabeta blushed a deep red, wondering why Gilbert had done that, also wondering if he was high, took drugs/alcohol, or just plain hyper.

"ELIZABETA! I'm going to invade your vital regions since you're so cute and I'm awesome!"

"WHAT THE HELL!" She yelled as she ran away from the insane, but yet so very loveable, Prussian man she had loved as a child.


End file.
